


Ganbatte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Poteva comprendere che avesse lavorato tutto il giorno, e che l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri fosse quello di fare sesso.Eppure non poteva farci niente.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Ganbatte

**_ \- Ganbatte! - _ **

Kei non riusciva a dormire.

C’aveva provato, eccome se c’aveva provato.

Quando Yabu era tornato a casa, erano le tre del mattino passate. Kei lo aveva aspettato, e quando era rincasato aveva provato di tutto per cercare di fargli capire che cosa volesse.

Si erano messi a letto e lui aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli la schiena, a baciarlo sulla nuca, facendogli passare le mani intorno ai fianchi, e stringendolo contro di sé, facendogli sentire la propria eccitazione contro la schiena.

Il più grande si era limitato a mugolare che era stanco, e pochi minuti dopo era caduto profondamente addormentato.

Kei l’aveva guardato male, sospirando per il disappunto.

Poteva comprendere che avesse lavorato tutto il giorno, e che l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri fosse quello di fare sesso.

Eppure non poteva farci niente.

Era maledettamente eccitato, lo aveva atteso speranzoso, e il vedersi rifiutare in quel modo lo deluse, nonostante capisse le motivazioni del più grande.

Aveva provato a dormire, cercando di non pensare alla propria erezione, ancora dura fra le gambe, ma dopo essersi rigirato fra le lenzuola per quella che gli era parsa un’eternità, aveva dovuto rinunciare.

Mentre Yabu continuava a dormire accanto a lui, apparentemente ignaro di quello che stava accadendo, fece scivolare una mano dentro i pantaloni del pigiama, cominciando a toccarsi lentamente.

Andò avanti per un po’, ma per qualche ragione non riusciva a concentrarsi, ad entrare nel vivo, a trovare gli stimoli che gli servivano per raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Sempre più spazientito, si alzò dal letto, lanciando un’occhiata distratta all’orologio sopra il comodino.

Le cinque del mattino.

Sempre più spazientito, si diresse verso il salotto e si buttò pesantemente sul divano, afferrando il telecomando ed accendendo la televisione.

Cominciò a passare da un canale all’altro della tv satellitare, alla ricerca di qualcosa di ispirante, senza trovare tuttavia niente di utile.

Stava per rassegnarsi al fatto di dover lavorare di fantasia, quando sullo schermo comparve quello che era a tutti gli effetti, un film porno.

Storse il naso, indeciso sul da farsi.

Era un porno etero, e la cosa non gli faceva fare esattamente i salti di gioia.

Non ricordava di aver trovato mai in vita sua una donna che lo eccitasse, ma le sue opzioni erano davvero troppo poche per potersi permettere di fare anche lo schizzinoso.

La situazione era vicina allo sfiorare il ridicolo, ne era consapevole, ma posò il telecomando per terra e riprese a toccarsi, lentamente, deciso a farla finita il prima possibile.

Vide l’uomo e la donna sullo schermo cominciare a fare sesso, e socchiuse leggermente gli occhi, cercando di immaginare Yabu al posto dell’uomo e se stesso al posto della donna.

In qualche modo, riuscì ad andare avanti, toccandosi in modo sempre più deciso, mentre la sua fantasia superava qualsiasi cosa potesse vedere sullo schermo, mentre immaginava che la mano fosse quella di Yabu, mentre pensava a quando glielo prendeva in bocca, a come era in grado di farlo impazzire solo con la sua lingua, cercando di tenere solo di sfondo i gemiti penetranti della donna sullo schermo.

Il ritmo della sua mano si fece sempre più veloce, e alla fine non riuscì più a trattenersi, raggiungendo l’orgasmo e venendo nella propria mano.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi per svariati secondi, mentre si riprendeva dall’orgasmo, e quando li riaprì lanciò l’ennesima occhiata allo schermo, complimentandosi con se stesso per essere riuscito a raggiungere il proprio obiettivo nonostante fosse incappato in un film porno etero, nemmeno dei migliori tra l’altro.

Stava per spegnere la televisione e tornare a letto, per riuscire finalmente a dormire, quando sentì una risata sommessa alle proprie spalle.

Si voltò di scatto, scorgendo Yabu appoggiato sullo stipite della porta, lo sguardo ancora assonnato e un sorriso malizioso sul volto.

“Che cosa diavolo...” cominciò a dire, alzandosi velocemente e asciugandosi distrattamente la mano sul pantalone del pigiama, diventando rosso per l’imbarazzo.

“Scusa Kei. Mi sono girato e tu non eri nel letto, e allora sono venuto a controllare che stessi bene.” gli spiegò il più grande, senza smettere di ghignare. “Ma non lo so in realtà, se tu stia bene o meno. Da quando ti eccitano le donne?” lo prese lievemente in giro.

Kei provò il serio istinto di lanciargli un soprammobile, ma si trattenne e cercò di sorridere a propria volta.

Andò verso di lui, scrollando le spalle e dandogli una pacca sul braccio.

“Da quando il mio fidanzato è diventato troppo vecchio e troppo oberato dal lavoro per soddisfare i miei bisogni sessuali.” rispose, maliziosamente.

Kota sospirò teatralmente.

“Oh, andiamo Kei... ero stanco, ho lavorato tutto il giorno oggi.” gli spiegò, andandogli alle spalle e prendendolo per i fianchi, chinandosi poi in modo tale che la propria bocca fosse all’altezza del suo orecchio. “Però lo devo ammettere, vederti sul divano mentre ti toccavi... mi ha fatto un certo effetto.” mormorò, con il preciso intento di essere suadente.

Kei si voltò, gettando un’occhiata all’erezione di Yabu coperta dai pantaloni del pigiama, e sorrise.

“Davvero?” mormorò a sua volta, accarezzandolo lentamente lungo la linea del fianco. “Allora vai pure, il film dovrebbe durare ancora un po’.” concluse, il tono di voce tornato normale, poi si diresse verso la camera da letto, sordo alle proteste del più grande.

Dopo l’orgasmo, era improvvisamente stanco, e aveva finalmente voglia di dormire.

Era giusto che a quel punto, anche Yabu facesse da sé.


End file.
